Lucky PercyAnnabeth
by gisllaine farias
Summary: Uma song-fic da música Lucky de Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat. Missing moment.


**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente nada daqui me pertence, nem mesmo a musica, a não ser o enredo e pouca criatividade, rs.

_**Lucky**_

Capitulo único:

Eu canto para Annabeth

Era mais um daqueles dias em que eu teria que sair do acampamento meio-sangue e voltar para casa, onde eu encontraria minha mãe e Paul me esperando com novidades e comidas. E mesmo tendo já dezoito anos, eu ainda não me queixava de sua atitude fraternal demais.

Mas o problema de tudo isso era estar longe de Annabeth. Estudar no mundo normal dos mortais não era o meu maior desejo, voce sabe. Mesmo longe da minha mãe, eu me sentia bem, e sabia muito bem que ela também estaria feliz.

Por mais que eu ainda ficasse sozinho no chalé do meu pai, era bom ver o acampamento cheio, com novos chalés para os deuses menores, e campistas novos. Agora, eu e Annabeth e mais outros éramos os mais velhos, os que estavam lá para instruir os novatos. Precisávamos de descanso, mas o descanso significava estudar, e eu não estava ansioso por isso.

A praia – onde estava no momento – estava tranqüila e algumas gaivotas sobrevoavam as águas brilhantes, fazendo a paisagem ficar mais tranqüila do que o normal.

Eu iria partir para a cidade no dia seguinte, e estava sendo difícil me despedir dali. Lá fora, eu teria de enfrentar monstros, encrencas e toda a vida normal. Aqui dentro, eu tinha paz, carinho e amigos, totalmente diferente do que eu teria lá fora. E Annabeth estaria tão longe de mim...

– Todo o dinheiro do mundo e sub-mundo pelos seus pensamentos, cabeça de alga.

Logo, olhos acinzentados – que se tornaram os mais bonitos tão rapidamente – entraram no meu campo de visão. Ela estava vestida com roupas normais, o que na minha opinião, a torna mais bonita do que as armaduras, ou qualquer outra coisa. Demorei algum tempo para responder.

– Meus pensamentos sempre são sobre voce. – ela corou um pouco, mas sorriu. Era o que eu mais gostava de ver nela: seu sorriso sincero, não sarcástico. Mesmo que não fosse constante, era o que eu mais admirava nela.

– É realmente bom que sejam sobre mim mesmo, cabeça de vento, ou voce estaria muito, mas muito encrencado comigo. – seus olhos brilharam maldosamente. Ignorando a brincadeira, eu pequei em suas mãos com as minhas e olhei profundamente em seus olhos.

– Estou cansado de ter que ir para Nova York e voce, São Francisco. É tão longe, e não gosto de vê-la apenas nos fins de semana, e ainda assim, não são todos.

Ela riu, como sempre.

– Voce me vê três vezes por semana, Percy! – ela reclamou, ainda rindo.

– Mas isso é escondido dos seus pais, e eu não gosto disso. – eu retruquei, fazendo bico. Ela não disse mais nada, apenas se inclinou para mim, sorrindo de lado. Ela sempre fazia isso quando estava querendo um beijo.

Assim que nós nos beijamos, eu deitei na areia, trazendo-a perto de mim e encostando sua cabeça no meu peito. Ficamos assim até que Quíron nos chamou porque o jantar de despedida estava para começar.

Não dormi muito bem durante a noite. A minha sorte era que desde que houve a batalha, eu não estava tendo mais aqueles sonhos estranhos e aparentemente sem sentidos. Mas minha noite mal dormida devia-se ao fato de ficar um tempo longe demais de Annabeth. Voce pode achar obsessão, mas eu digo que é muito difícil quando voce ama alguém, e essa pessoa tem de estar longe de voce, nem que seja por alguns dias.

Estava arrumando minhas coisas, e o sol ainda não havia nascido. Era bastante cedo, mas pelo menos não precisava me preocupar em fazer barulho ou não, pois não iria acordar ninguém. Ouço uma batida na porta, e saio correndo para abrir, dando de cara com Annabeth, que parecia não ter dormido muito bem também.

– Também não suporto a idéia de não ter voce ao meu lado a todo o momento. – ela chegou logo dizendo. – Não queria estar a mais de um quilometro longe de voce, e eu não quero ficar imaginando voce numa escola com um monte de garotas, olhando pra voce, e eu não estar lá pra olhá-las com a cara amarrada, e pensar que voce pode dar uma olhada nelas e...

Não a deixei terminar, apenas envolvi meus braços em sua cintura, calando-a com um beijo. No inicio ela ficou tensa, mas relaxou rapidamente, colocando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, fazendo passar um calafrio pelo meu corpo, ao senti-la tão perto de mim.

– Eu te amo, Annabeth. – eu disse a ela, com toda a certeza do mundo. Ainda não me lembro de ter falado isso, mas se falei, estarei repetindo para ela. – E nada, nenhuma garota é mais bonita, inteligente e rabugenta como voce. Eu só enxergo voce na minha frente, e nada apaga sua imagem da minha mente.

Seus olhos brilharam, e eu vi lagrimas neles. Ela sorriu – eu produzo muito disso nela – e ela foi quem me beijou dessa vez.

– Eu também te amo, Percy. – ela murmurou perto da minha orelha, e eu pude sentir sua respiração descompassada. Acho que eu não devia estar diferente.

Durante a trajetória da van, eu e ela permanecemos calados, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro. A tortura mental me atacava vez ou outra, e eu apertava sua mão com força. Minha expressão facial beirava ao velório, talvez, porque todos os outros meio-sangues da van me olhavam com compaixão. Tinha momentos em que Annabeth me olhava mal contendo o riso, e eu olhava tão indignado que ela abaixava a cabeça, se sacudindo de rir. Onde ela via graça? Eu não via em lugar nenhum. Quando a van parou, eu suspirei pesarosa e pesadamente. Eu dei o ultimo beijo nela, alguns adeus para meus colegas, e andei arrastando os pés para o novo apartamento onde minha mãe estava morando com Paul. Olhei a van virando a esquina, levando Annabeth para longe de mim, olhei para o prédio desanimado. Não me levem a mal, eu amo minha mãe, eu gosto quando ela sorri, e o bem que Paul faz para ela, mas ela não era como Annabeth, ela não me beijaria como Annabeth, ela não me abraçaria da mesma forma que Annabeth, ela não... Bem, voce entendeu o grau da situação.

E em relação ao assunto de ver Annabeth três vezes por semana, não, não vai ser desse jeito mais. Vou apenas vê-la de fins de semana, e olha lá.

Acho que um ano não irá passar logo.

Durante o ano, Annabeth esteve meio distante, terminando e dando acabamento nos projetos do novo Olimpo, e eu estive estudando, para terminar o ultimo ano na escola. Por sorte, ou por Paul, eu estava na mesma escola há três anos. Meu recorde e que com certeza não vou superar nunca.

Como tinha dito, cheguei no apartamento, minha mãe e Paul me esperavam com um pavê azul, e com tantas novidades, que mal pude falar naquele dia. Minha mãe estava grávida e eu ia ganhar um irmãozinho. Um irmãozinho totalmente mortal. Isso me chocou no primeiro momento, mas logo passou para um alegria tão grande, que mal pude contar para Annabeth por telefone. Eu já sentia saudades dela, e fazia apenas meia hora que estávamos separados.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, do ultimo dia de aula do ultimo ano, eu me senti muito mais que aliviado.

Arrumando minhas coisas, recebi o telefonema de Annabeth, dizendo que não podia vir para minha casa este ano para irmos para o acampamento juntos. Ainda assim, meu ânimo não diminuiu. Eu iria vê-la em algumas horas, e não iria separar dela mais, durante um bom tempo.

A despedida com minha mãe não foi fácil. Como sempre não era. Ela havia se acostumado com a minha presença em casa, mas ela entendia que eu tinha que voltar para o acampamento, que la, de alguma forma, tinha se tornado meu lar.

Paul me levou até a beira do acampamento, e a única coisa que ele me disse foi: "Divirta-se, e juízo" e com um aceno, deu uma guinada com o carro, e desapareceu pela estrada. Sorrindo, atravessei o pinheiro, lembrando-me do tempo que eu não via Thalia, e do tempo em que passei por tantas coisas difíceis.

Annabeth não havia chegado ainda. Arrumei minha cama no chalé, e fui novamente me sentar na beira da praia. Não sei o que aconteceu muito bem, mas sei que acordei com uma cabeleira muito loira envolvendo meu rosto, os olhos acinzentados me encarando firmemente e uma boca rosada muito próxima da minha. Num ato de reflexo, eu seguro sua cintura e dou-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, matando toda a saudade.

– Bom te ver, Cabeça de Alga. – ela murmura risonha, encostada no meu peito, como há um ano.

Fiquei em silencio, enquanto uma musica vinha na minha mente, e quando vi, já tinha começado a cantar.

_Do you hear me? _

Você me ouve?

_  
I'm talking to you _

Estou falando com você

_  
Across the water _

Do outro lado da água

O que eu mais gostava nessa musica, era que ela falava comigo. E ainda, como se fosse feita exatamente para mim, e para esse momento.

_  
Across the deep blue ocean _

Do outro lado do profundo oceano azul

_  
Under the open sky _

Sob o céu aberto

_  
__Oh my, baby I'm trying  
_Oh meu amor, eu estou tentando

_  
__Boy I hear you in my dreams_

Menino, eu ouço você nos meus sonhos

_  
__I feel your whisper across the sea _

Eu sinto o seu sussurrar por todo o mar

Era a ultima coisa que eu imaginava, Annabeth começar a cantar a musica comigo. Não imaginei que ela gostasse dessa também.

_  
__I keep you with me in my heart _

Eu trago você comigo no meu coração

_  
You make it easier when life gets hard  
_Você faz ser mais fácil quando a vida fica difícil

Eu não cantava tão bem quanto ela, mas tinha que admitir que nós dois cantando juntos não era tão ruim. E era uma musica em comum, o que já me fazia feliz.

_  
__Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo

_  
Lucky to have been where I have been _

Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive

_  
Lucky to be coming home again _

Sorte de novamente voltar para casa

_  
Ohh  
_

_  
They don't know how long it takes _

Eles não sabem quanto tempo leva

_  
__Waiting for a love like this _

Esperar por um amor como este

Definitivamente, eu nunca amaria outra pessoa, a não ser Annabeth. E mesmo que amasse, não seria o mesmo amor que sinto por ela.

_  
__Every time we say goodbye _

Toda vez que dizemos adeus

_  
I wish we had one more kiss _

Gostaria que tivéssemos mais um beijo

_  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will  
_Eu esperarei por você, eu juro que vou

Eu sempre esperaria por ela, eu sempre estaria lá quando ela voltasse. E não importa onde ela iria, eu esperaria por ela.

_  
__Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo

_  
Lucky to have been where I have been _

Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive

_  
Lucky to be coming home again _

Sorte de novamente voltar para casa

_  
__Lucky we're in love in every way _

Sorte minha por estarmos apaixonados de todas as formas

_  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

Sorte de ter ficado onde nós ficamos

_  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
_Sorte de voltar pra casa algum dia

Sorte não era uma fã minha, mas eu tinha que concordar, que amar e ser amado por Annabeth, era a minha maior conquista, a minha sorte. E de sermos iguais, de sermos filhos de Deuses, e que estamos juntos no que chamamos de lar.

_  
__And so I'm sailing through the sea _

E assim eu estou navegando pelo mar

_  
__To an island where we'll meet _

Para uma ilha onde nós vamos nos encontrar

_  
__You'll hear the music fill the air _

Você ouvirá a música preencher o ar

_  
__I'll put a flower in your hair  
_Eu colocarei uma flor no seu cabelo

Era uma promessa. Eu tinha pensado nisso quando escutei a musica pela primeira vez. E seria assim que eu daria o meu passo definitivo com Annabeth.

_  
Though the breezes through the trees _

E embora a brisa através das árvores

_  
__Move so pretty, you're all I see _

Seja tão bonita, você é tudo que vejo

_  
__As the world keeps spinning round _

Enquanto o mundo continua girando

_  
You hold me right here right now _

Você me tem aqui, neste momento

E se ela dissesse que sim, ela me teria para sempre, naquele momento, num futuro prróximo ou longínquo. Ela sempre me teria.

_  
__Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo

_  
__Lucky to have been where I have been _

Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive

_  
Lucky to be coming home again _

Sorte de novamente voltar para casa

_  
Lucky we're in love in every way _

Sorte minha por estarmos apaixonados de todas as formas

_  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

Sorte de ter ficado onde nós ficamos

_  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
_Sorte de voltar pra casa algum dia

_  
_Quando terminamos a musica, ficamos um tempo em silencio. E assim que Annabeth se deu feliz pelo silencio, olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhantes de emoção.

– Isso é uma promessa, Percy? – ela perguntou, curiosidade suave em sua voz. Eu fechei os olhos, visualizando o modo exato como eu faria o pedido para ela.

– Sim, é uma promessa, Annabeth Chase. No tempo certo, ela se cumprirá. – eu respondi. Ela se aconchegou na curva do meu pescoço, fungando calmamente, contente por estar ali, acho. Eu estava. – Eu te amo. – sussurrei para ela, e senti sorrir sobre meu pescoço.

– Eu também.

Algo no céu brilhou, e eu vi o rosto de Afrodite em forma mortal no céu. Ela sorriu para mim. Eu corei, e sorri de volta, e assim, seu reflexo desapareceu.

– Acho que Afrodite nos abençoou novamente, Percy. – murmurou Annabeth, risonha.

– É bom voltar para casa novamente. – suspirei, arrancando uma risada dela, beijando-a em seguida.

Finalmente, a minha vida tinha sentido em alguma coisa.

**Comentários, pessoal?**

**Minha primeira fic/short/song **_**about **_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos. Curiosamente, essa saga virou um vicio pra mim, e escutando a musica Lucky, que Jason Mraz cantou com Colbie Caillat – dois ídolos meus – eu imaginei essa cena, e não pude deixar de escrever. Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor, comentem, senão eu vou achar que ficou um lixo e serei obrigada a tirar do site por pura vergonha, :P**

**Obrigado a quem leu, e até uma próxima ****J**

**Beijos...**

- gisllaine farias.


End file.
